Princess Triplets
by victoriacole
Summary: Cowritten with SMI. Meet victoria, Jessica and Lily evans, Princess' of both Magical and muggle world. Watch them through Hogwarts, love, enemies and each other...


**A/N: **This is another story, written by Simply Padfoot Infatuated , and Simply Moony Infatuated.

**Disclaimer: **We own the plot. That's it.

* * *

"Mum! Where's my sweater-vest?" Victoria Evans, or Tia, called to her mother, Rose Evans, queen of the magical and muggle world.

"Which one?" Rose called back, from her sister, Jessica's room, where she was currently helping Jessica, or Icka, get ready.

"The grey one! I can't find it anywhere!" a sigh was heard and 16-year-old Icka walked into her twin's room, walked over to the massive Queen-size bed, and picked up the grey sweater-vest. She, like her sister Tia and Lily, had deep red hair cut to her shoulders in layers, emerald green eyes that sparkled with mischief in the light or dark, and an hourglass figure that made all the guys drool after them. They were the Princesses of the Magical and Muggle world.

"What the hell are you wearing, Icka?" Tia demanded as she saw Icka in a white button up shirt, where the top and bottom 2 buttons were un-done, a black ruffle mini-skirt, black, strappy stiletto sandals, and a grey sweater-vest. This did not go well, as Tia was wearing the exact same thing, as was lily, which happened to walk in with 3 emerald studded tiaras in her hands.

"I think she looks nice, after all, we Princesses must look nice. I'm surprised no-one at Hogwarts had realized that we are triplets, that we caused most of the pranks, are the most famous band ever, and that we're princesses. Well, Remus could," Lily sighed, then giggled as Icka glared at her, "I'm sorry, I wasn't dreaming of Remus," Lily smirked, and looked in Tia's direction but her smirk quavered as Tia glared at her, "Or Sirius."

"No, you were thinking, no, dreaming of the one, the only,"

-

"James Potter!" Jane Potter called to her 16-year-old son, who was currently wasting time in the bathroom, doing his hair. Or trying to. "Hurry up! The train leaves in 2 hours, and we still need to get the car down!"

"OK, I'm coming!" and said raven-haired, hazel eyed, bespectacled teenager, came out of the bathroom, with his untamable raven hair, messier than before, "Remind me why we're taking the car, again."

"Because, we're picking Remus and Sirius up on the way! Oh, and after we pick the boys up, we need to go to Queen Rose's, to pick up the girls!" James froze. Queen Rose Evans was a very good friend to Jane Potter, and only she knew her daughters, James, unfortunately, didn't, even though he is in love with one of them.

"Wait, we're actually going to Queen Rose's house? She has kids?!" James exclaimed, shocked.

"Of course! There's Lily Evans, Victoria Evans, and Jessica Evans. Triplets, and they go to you're school. I thought you would have known."

"Mum, I didn't realize they were the Royal Triplets! Anyway, I don't know much about Lily, Vicki and Jessie, anyway, apart from the fact I'm in love with Lily, Sirius is in love with Vicki and Remus is in love with Jessie." James paused, laughing to himself, "Mind you, if they were so royal, why is Jessie called Icka sometimes, well, most of the time?"

"That's for you to find out, isn't it?" Jane retorted, before pushing James out of the door of the Mansion, and making her way down the driveway to the car. "Now, be on you're best behavior, especially in front of-"

-

"-Lily! Your ride's here!" Rose called up to her triplets, who immediately raced down the stairs pushing and shoving at each other, before Jessica decided to slide down the banister, that was around 6 floors up from the ground floor. "Jessica Louise! You will not act like a monkey whilst guests are here!"

"Yes Mama, sorry Mama. Now, I won, hand it over, Lily, Tia." Jess said as she held out her hand in front of her sisters, receiving 8 galleons from each of them. "Yes, Icka wins again, make sure to add that to our chart on the map, Lil." Jess paused as she, lily and Tia saw who they would be going to school with.

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE JOKING!" Lily screamed.

"Shut up, Lil, now, let's go before we're late, Mrs. Potter, you wouldn't mind us singing in the car, would you?" Jess asked sweetly, after gritting her teeth at one of her sisters.

"Of course not, Jess. Now, why don't you girls sit in the back with the boys, whilst your mother and I sit in the front?" with that, the triplets sat in the car, and before they knew it, they were on their way to Kings Cross Station.

"Icka, put track number 7 on, please." Tia asked Jess as the Princesa Lirio de agua Tia y Jess CD began to play. Jess did as asked and a backing track to a popular song began to play.

Jess:

A lonely mother gazing out of her window  
Staring at a son that she just can't touch  
If at any time he's in a jam, she'll be by his side  
But he doesn't realize he hurts her so much  
But all the praying just ain't helping  
At all 'cause he can't seem to keep  
His self out of trouble  
So he goes out and he makes his money  
The best way he knows how  
Another body laying cold in the gutter, listen to me  
all 3:  
Don't go chasing waterfalls  
Please stick to the rivers  
And the lakes that you're used to  
I know that you're gonna have it your way  
Or nothing at all  
But I think you're moving too fast  
Tia:  
Little precious has a natural obsession  
For temptation but he just can't see  
She gives him loving that his body can't handle  
But all he can say is baby it's good to me  
One day he goes and takes a glimpse in the mirror  
But he doesn't recognize his own face  
His health is fading and he doesn't know why  
3 letters took him to his final resting place  
Y'all don't hear me?  
all 3:  
Don't go chasing waterfalls  
Please stick to the rivers  
And the lakes that you're used to  
I know that you're gonna have it your way  
Or nothing at all  
But I think you're moving too fast  
Lily:  
Come on  
I see a rainbow yesterday, but too many storms  
Have come and gone leavin' a trace of not  
Good-given ray, is it because my life is ten  
Shades of gray, I pray all ten fade away  
Seldom praise Him for the sunny days  
Jess:  
And like His promise is true only my faith can undo  
The many chances I blew to bring my life to anew  
Clear blue and unconditional skies  
Have dried the tears from my eyes  
No more lonely cry endurin' pain that it keeps 'em in the pourin' rain  
Who's to be a shame  
Tia:  
You shoot and aim for someone else's brain  
You claim the insane and name his day in time  
For fallin' prey to crime, I say the system  
Got you victim to your own mind  
Lily:  
Dreams are hopeless aspirations in hopes  
Of comin' true, believe in yourself  
The rest is up to me and you  
all 3:  
Don't go chasing waterfalls  
Please stick to the rivers  
And the lakes that you're used to  
I know that you're gonna have it your way  
Or nothing at all  
But I think you're moving too fast  
(you're moving too fast)  
all 3:  
Don't go chasing waterfalls  
Please stick to the rivers  
And the lakes that you're used to  
I know that you're gonna have it your way  
Or nothing at all  
But I think you're moving too fast"

The boys were in Awe.

"Oh my god, you sounded exactly like Princesa Lirio de agua Tia y Jess!" Sirius exclaimed

"Maybe because we are them! I bet no-one even knew we are Triplets, let alone the princesses of both the magical and muggle world!" Jess exclaimed in despair.

Sirius looked at the three like it was the first time he ever laid eyes on them,

"You all have red hair, green eyes ... HEY! JAMES! THEY ARE TRIPLETS!"

James slapped him on the back of the head. "Are you so daft that you didn't recognize them?"

"Its okay, James," Lily turned to Jess. "So, Icka, any new boys for you this year?" She laughed. Jess shot her a death glare. Lily knew perfectly well that Jess secretly loved Remus.

"How bout you, Tia?" Jess responded. Victoria stuck out her tongue, and decided to play a trick with their minds.

"Well, you see. Severus Snape looks pretty fine this year. Don't you agree?" Victoria looked perfectly serious. Sirius glared at the seats to the car. Victoria laughed so hard she started to cry.

"You are SO gullible!" She said between gaps for air.

"That was NOT funny, Vick!" James snapped. The girls just laughed harder.

"Kids, we're here!" Mrs. Evans broke the ruckus.

"Yes! HOGWARTS 6th YEAR HERE WE COME!" Sirius yelled.

"Oh, Sirius. Don't get in trouble. Same goes to you, James!" Mrs. Potter said in a stern voice.

"Au Revouir, Mama!" Victoria said, and kissed her mother's cheek. "I love you." She added, and walked into the barrier.

"Chaio, Mummy." Jess said. She gave her mother a hug, and a kiss. "I love you. Miss me. Write me." Jess followed Victoria.

"¡Adiós!" Lily kissed her mum's cheek as well, "I love you, mummy. I'll miss you. Write me too. I'll write back. I promise!" Lily disappeared.

James and Sirius followed the girls, and they found a compartment together.

"So, Sirius. Are you gonna prank Snape this year?" Victoria asked. Lily and Jess looked at each other and grinned.

"Remus!" Jess yelled through the compartment door. The sandy haired boy came in.

"Hey, Jess! Thanks." Remus said. Jess giggled.

Lily rolled her eyes at the group. She was the only who wasn't in love. That's the way she liked it.

"So, Lily Evans. You and I are the only two not indulged in conversation." James looked at Lily.

"Well, we are talking. So I guess we are now." Lily said bluntly. James chuckled.

"Evans, how come you don't act royal?" James asked Lily.

She hesitated, "Well, I guess I don't really want to. I don't like being stuck - up. And If I acted royal, that'd be stuck up."

"We'd better change. We're almost here!" Jess changed into her robes. Lily, Remus, James, Sirius, Victoria and Jess followed suit.

"Ah, we're going home. Hogwarts home. Free food" James exclaimed. Everyone laughed. So much like James.

"Hey, wait for me!" Peter Pettigrew exclaimed as he saw his 'Best Friends' exit the train. Lily, Tia and Jess looked disgusted at the sight of him, as they knew it was a Death Eater.

"Icka, you know that spell you made over the summer, do you wanna try it out on Peter?" Tia asked, thinking of the curse Jess made that makes the Dark Mark show on the Death Eater's arms.

"The one that makes people skinny? Or the one that shows the Dark Mark on a Death Eater's arm?"

"You choose. Now, Peter, this won't hurt a bit. I promise. Boys, don't you wanna watch? It's quite amazing." Lily offered as Tia and Jess smirked,

"_Atrum Vestigium_" After a big, green light on Peter's left arm, the Dark Mark began to show.

"No, you… that's a trick," Peter stuttered.

"Nope, Sirius , give me your arm." Sirius did as he was told. "Atrum Vestigium" Nothing happened. "See Peter, you can't lie to us, we know _everything_." Lily said in a low and dangerous tone that made James, Sirius and Remus pale, and made Tia and Jess slap their heads really hard at Lily's stupidity.

"Luna, let's go before Solis makes an idiot of herself. Again, come on, Solis!" Tia said as she dragged Lily by her hand backwards towards the castle with Jess cackling behind her evilly,

"Just think, Astrum, what we can do to Solis about her Stupidity! We could die her hair Pink! Or Green! Or…" Jess cackled evilly, "we could make Snape love her! It's Brilliant, Brilliant, Brilliant!"

"Luna, calm down! Now..." But the Twin's voice's died out the further they got. Remus paled even further at their nick-names. Luna, meaning Moon, solis meaning Sun and Astrum meaning Stars. If Jess' nickname was Luna, then… oh god!

"Guys… I think Jess is a werewolf." At the blank looks he received from James and Sirius, he continued, "Luna means Moon in Latin. Why else would her nickname be 'Luna' if she wasn't a werewolf.

"Oh, God." James paled. He knew what a werewolf was like, after all, his best friend was a werewolf.

"Will we request Lily and Victoria to become a animagus?" Sirius looked anxious.

"No. We'll wait and find out for ourselfs." With that, the three boys walked towards a horseless carriage.


End file.
